Woes in Love Intro
by neeya
Summary: It's a oneshot fic about Fleur's woes in love. Written in second person. I really suck at summaries,so please read. Thank you.


WOES IN LOVE (Intro)

FD/HG

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, we all know who this all belongs to. JKR is a god! So, please don't sue me.

A/N: Can anyone help me write a better summary? Also if anyone can help me edit? It will be greatly appreciated. Thank you.

Read it. Flame it. Burn it. Curse it. I don't care. evil grin

It felt like yesterday, when you remember that night. That night that had turned your whole world upside down. You were already at a point in your life when your mind had finally found all the answers, but then by some cruel twist of fate your heart changed the question. You were never a believer of love at first sight. For someone of your stature, love will always and forever be just a dream. Sure, there are some of your kind who were lucky enough; like your grandmother, and mother, even your little sister too, and you can't help wondering why can't it be yours too? So then, you spent the better part of your growing years fooling around playing with men's affection even women too, they were all one and the same in your opinion, only going for what is superficial rather than the personality beneath the exterior. (Of course, you've conveniently forgotten the fact that boys and girls tend to be that way.)

You still remember that day you were told that you had qualified for the most prestigious tournament that the wizarding community hasn't witness in more than a century. You were also told that the said tournament will be held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, far from your beloved Beauxbatons Academy. You still remember that night you had arrived. Of course, looking back now, you've forgotten how cold it felt when you stepped out of the carriage. You've also forgotten that annoying feeling as every hot-blooded male eyes followed your every move. You've even forgotten the disappointment upon seeing grand old Hogwarts and about every rude comment and opinion you had ever made about this old school until your eyes found her.

That's were all the memories came rushing back when you remember that moment. It wasn't exactly a head-on stare; it was more like a distraction at the periphery of your vision. It was that bushy brown hair that seemed out of place between the two boys she was sitting with. You remember staring at her for a split-second before coming back to your senses and realizing where you were. You were relieved that nobody around you seemed to notice, for how could you explain that some little-girl (for that was what you thought she was back then) unworthy of your attention could distract you like that. You remember that second-look you had given her and _damn _looking back now you realized you shouldn't have had. You remember standing up, and giving a flimsy excuse to that Asian girl you were talking with that you were still hungry and you still want the bouillabaisse at the table she was sitting at. You remember standing up and walking towards her table, ignoring the looks you were gathering from all corners of the great hall. You remember how fast your heart was beating as you walked towards her table and them wait a second, how could your heart be beating this fast when you, Fleur Delacour, the most beautiful witch amongst the three schools combined, should be exuding with confidence and walked as if you own the entire hall, even the air that these mere mortals breathe in?

You remember feeling disappointed when she didn't noticed that you were standing there, until the little red-headed boy she was sitting with started turning purple at the sight of you. How could she not notice you, you wondered or was she just pretending that you weren't there? You finally found your voice and said:

"Do you still want _ze_ bouillabaisse?"

You cringed at the sound of your rudimentary English, how awful you must have sounded in her ears, like some toddler who was just learning how to talk.

She just stared at you like you were a scam beneath her toes in response to your question. You've forgotten how you got back to your table, or how you got the bouillabaisse. All you remember was the look of pure loathing you received from her. You remember arguing with yourself, that she wasn't worth it, and who the hell does she think she is anyway looking at you like that, she has absolutely no right to do so! She was totally unworthy, you who came from a noble family of wizards and from a race of creatures that man would have died for and she from a family of common muggles, no she definitely has no right. But then, when your anger had finally dissipated, you found yourself thinking, how could a mere look from one such as she could have undone you so? (For at this point you still do not know her name.)

So, for the following days ahead, you resolved to forget that night (even though you find yourself thinking about it every moment of your waking hours), to forget her, (even though you had no idea who she really was.)

But as luck would have it or maybe it was fate (you were never a believer), it seemed like they were conspiring to play an evil trick on you. You see her, in almost every corner you turn to. You even felt her presence in every room you were in even though you had your back turned. And in one such day, you heard that little red-headed boy call out her name.

"Oi, Hermione!" he shouted.

You cringed at how disrespectful that boy called out her name. Hermione that was her name. You find yourself dreaming about one day calling out her name (and in places only the two of you are alone and in situations that gave you hot and sleepless nights.) you find yourself repeating her name over and over in your head and found that it was even more beautiful when you said it out loud. (Of course, you only do this when you're on your own.) Until, without you finally realizing it, you are now completely and hopelessly addicted to her. Any chance of forgetting her had flown off outside the nearest window and even without wanting to, you found yourself surrendering into this foreign emotion and wondered when and how you had fallen without taking a step.

And now, you feel like a completely miserable lovesick fool. A feeling that you had never experienced before, longing and wanting something that seemed like it would never be yours even though you tried hard to reach for it.. You turn around every time you hear her named called out just so you can catch a glimpse of her. You even stalked her on her way to classes and eavesdrop on her conversation wit those two little boys she was always with, just so you can get more information about her. You even frequented the library pretending to study just so you can stare at her for long hours without any asking you why.

But, fate really has a cruel way of playing with your heart because just as suddenly as it hit you, you found yourself waking up one day and feeling nothing. All the foolishness you had been doing suddenly became a distant memory. Something to be embarrassed about and something you will take to your grave and never tell a soul about. It was a new day for you, you finally came out of the spell she had put you in. (For that was what you rationalize.) You even thought of cursing her as punishment for the days that you had acted like a fool, but then again, what for? She means nothing to you now, right? You should not be even thinking of her anymore, everything was peaceful, quiet and empty.

You went back to being your usual self, the popular and beautiful girl that you are. The one whom everybody desires, and when one day you accidentally bumped into her, you found yourself smirking and walking away without helping her pick up her fallen books, she should be watching where she was walking anyway, right? (Of course, you ignored the fact that you were the one who wasn't watching where you were going.) But, you could not help not noticing that little lurched that your heart gave at that encounter. You resolved that it would never happen again. You will avoid her at all cost, even if it means taking the long way and even if it means pretending that she does not exist.

You had been successful in doing so until that night. It was the night of the champions, your night to be exact because of all the four champions; you were the one who was gathering all the attention. It could had been almost perfect, you were almost yourself again, you got a hot date, you were the envy of almost every girl, you were the limelight, until you laid your eyes on her once more and that's were it all came crashing back down. And for the first time since that moment you laid your eyes on her, you knew that pretending and avoiding her would not help you anymore. She was so beautiful, you never imagined that she could even be this more beautiful than she was before. Perfect. Like an angel, your angel. She was everything you had dreamed of, her laughter was like music to your ears and you can actually talk to her and she was actually paying attention to you even smiled at you. (You were sharing the same table with her.) You hoped that this moment could last, that this night would simply just never end, until the bitter realization of the fact that she wasn't with you hit you so hard. You then hurriedly excused yourself, dragging your date along with you; it was all you can do to not break down in front of her.

Thinking back now, you knew that you had lost yourself completely and you will never be the same again. You remember how bitterly you cried that night until you exhausted yourself to sleep. It felt like an entirely different lifetime, even if this all just happened a couple of months ago. And now you sit here in her library (you've always associated this place to her) completely lost in your thoughts that you almost failed to notice the person who came up to you to wish you good luck in your second task. You said thank you automatically without even looking at the person until something snapped you out of your thoughts when you caught that bushy brown hair at the periphery of your vision. Your heart began to beat so fast, and you stood up so suddenly knocking your chair down and causing her to look back at you with curiosity.

It was as if time stood still. You were there; staring and drowning in her eyes that you never want to come up for air anymore. Everything just seemed to fade away until there was nothing left except for you and her.

"Are you alright?" She finally said, causing you to snap out of your trance.

"I'm sorry; I did not mean to startle you. I just – well, thank you. Goodnight."

You said in your native tongue failing to realize she might not understand you at all. You then turned your back on her wishing she would just leave, you do not want this agony on the night of your second task.

"Fleur?" she asked.

"_Oui_?"

You didn't know how she got there, but she was now standing right in front of you, searching for an answer in your deep blue eyes while her chocolate brown ones were questioning.

"You know," she said softly taking a step closer towards you while still holding your gaze. "You are really one damn annoying yet beautiful thing."

You can now feel her heat. She was standing so close to you now.

"You gave me a hard time ignoring you, you were always," she paused. "There," as if that explained everything she was trying to tell you.

She bit her lower lip, making her look so cute and unsure of herself, there was uncertainty written all over her face. "I hope I am not wrong about you." She finally said.

You brushed a strand of hair off her face, and then you smiled. "_Non ma chere_, you weren't."

And then you kissed her.

Fin


End file.
